


Captured and Interrogated.

by Leafkisser



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Teasing, Torture, Vaginal Sex, and i have no excuse for it, but figured I'd post it anyway, just in case other people are as thirsty as i am, so enjoy, this is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafkisser/pseuds/Leafkisser
Summary: This fic came along because I read hostilewitness' fic Jack Fucking Morrison and Gabriel Fucking Reyes. I can and will blame them for my thirsty ass.





	Captured and Interrogated.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came along because I read hostilewitness' fic Jack Fucking Morrison and Gabriel Fucking Reyes. I can and will blame them for my thirsty ass.

“Ma’am.” a small voice behind you pulls a growl from your throat as the person in front of you cries softly while you squeeze their injured shoulder. “What is it? I’m busy.” you snap over your shoulder causing the person to back up slightly. “We captured another one.” he says, his voice seems muffled as if he was holding a hand over his mouth. You release the agents shoulder making him release a sigh of relief and stand to your full height, back still turned to the Talon agent while you study the one in front of you. What is so important about this Blackwatch agent that he needed to bother you now?

“The other Blackwatch agents can wait while I deal with this one.” you put a gentle hand on the agent’s shoulder, making him tremble in the chair he’s tied to. “It isn’t an agent.” he says making your head turn to look at the Talon agent standing in the doorway. This peaked your interest, normally they wouldn’t bother you with other agents that they captured, letting you get to them when you had the time.

Your eyebrow raises as you circle to the back of the Blackwatch agent, placing both of your hands on his shoulder and eliciting a whine from him as you squeeze his wounded shoulder. “Who exactly have you brought me this time?” you lean forward with a smirk hidden by the black surgical mask covering the lower half of your face. “Commander Reyes, ma’am. He’s in interrogation room four.” the Talon agent says making you bark with laughter. The Blackwatch agent under you squirms against his restraints, trying desperately to get away from you.

“Excellent.” a wicked glee passes over your face as you breeze past the Talon agent by the door before you stop and point towards the agent still wiggling against his ties. “Put that one back in his cell. We still have a date later.” you wink at the Blackwatch agent making him tremble with fear as he starts screaming to be released. 

You hum a tune as you walk through the hallways, making Talon agents press themselves against the walls to avoid you. It had been so long since you had last seen Gabriel and you wondered how the years had changed him. Were the years kind to him? Or did they hurt him like yours did? You stop in front of the door where two agents stand, rifles at the ready in their hands. “How is our new visitor doing?” you purr from behind your mask. “He is just sitting there waiting. He did break out of the restraints once so be careful.” the guard on your right says. 

You clap your hands in front of you, excited like a kid on Christmas, then open the door and breeze in, closing the door behind you. As soon as the door opened his eyes were on you, sizing you up while your eyes scan over him. He looks the same since you last saw him, broad shoulders that tense as he tries breaking the restraints in half again to lunge towards you. His chest rises and falls in an even rhythm with his breathing. He was always good at keeping calm under stressful situations. It was something you had always admired about him. You notice his abs straining beneath his shirt and you have an impulse that you push down to run your hands over them. Your eyes return to his face where you look into his dark piercing eyes that are staring at you but your eyes drift over the myriad scars over his face and you frown slightly thinking back to your previous thought about time being cruel. 

You push these thoughts out of your mind as you walk to the table in front of him.“Ooooh the great Blackwatch Commander Gabriel Reyes.” you say in mock fear as you hold your hands in front of you, pretending to cower before him. His eyes narrow as they stare at you, his mouth set in a thin line.

“Now, I know you know who I am. Overwatch’s intel is much more detailed as of late. Did you get yourself a hacker that actually knows how a computer works?” you say, trying to get him angry, make him say something unintentional but it never works, even back then. “You’re Talons resident torturer.” he growls. You pout as you lean your hands against the table in front of him. “Now that just hurts my feelings, Gabriel. I’d prefer to think of myself as an expert interrogator.” his cheek twitches slightly upon hearing his name and a smile once again spreads under your mask.

You rub your hands together in front of yourself._ This will be fun._ “You torture people to get information. I’ve seen the videos you’ve sent.” he snarls, this time he leans forward, straining against the wrist restraints as they release a small creak and making the chair lurch forward a little. “I do not.” you correct him, ignoring the latter part of his statement as you bend at your hips to rest your elbows on the cold metal table, bringing your hands up to rest your chin on your palms so you’re at eye level with him. “Then please, enlighten me.” Reyes rolls his eyes before returning them to look at you intently, clearly looking for an opportunity to escape.

“My job requires a certain level of finesse, if you will. I find what people fear the most, death, loss of a loved you, pain or what have you.” you pace slowly about the room before stopping in front of him. “And I use it against them. You’d think that would be easy right? But not everyone is as open as others. I must say some of your agents are very loose-lipped, should probably work on that.” You can hear the restraints creak again as he strains against them, making you cackle. 

“I have a proposal for you. You tell me everything about Overwatch and I’ll let you and the agents we’ve captured, go.” you sit on the edge of the table. “And if I refuse?” he asks but already knows the answer. You lean down so you’re staring into his eyes. “I _will_ figure out what makes you tick. What you hold dear to you and _destroy_ it in front of you.” your voice takes on a sinister quality as your eyes stare into his as Reyes’ eyes flick around the room, trying to think through the situation, trying to find a quick way out so he could rescue his agents before a snarl rips from his throat and he shoots daggers at you from his eyes. “Over my dead body.” He growls, glaring at you and you slip off the table to stand beside him and you pull a small screen from your pocket and hold it in front of his face. “This was going to be sent straight to Overwatch HQ so you could watch it and send out more agents for me to play with but since you’re right here, let’s watch it together hmmm?”

The security footage starts playing, Reyes’ eyes are now glued to the screen as he watches you lean forward to whisper something into the agents ear, a look of horror transforming their face as his mouth opens in a silent scream. “What are you telling him!?” Reyes shouts but you put a gentle finger against your mouth in a shushing motion and point to the screen making him return his face to the screen.

The agent mutters something softly and you can hear your past self say, “Louder. So everyone can hear you.” your hand on his shoulder squeezes gently making his head fall forward, shaking with quiet sobs before he lifts his head again. “C… Commander Reyes please help me.” His voice is still quiet and you squeeze his shoulder again, growling your displeasure as nails dig into his skin. 

“I said louder!”

“Commander Reyes please help me! She’s going to kill me!” the Blackwatch agent shouts, his voice echoing throughout the silent room. You grab his chin, turning it to look up at you as tears stream down his face and you gently whisk them away with a gloved hand and start quietly shooshing him like a mother trying to soothe her child, pulling his cheek against your stomach while you smoothe down his hair. You pause the video, closing the screen and returning it to your pocket.

You can feel Reyes seething beside you, his rage coming off him in waves of heat as he keeps his eyes staring forward. “Now to answer your question. I told him to beg you to help him or I’d kill his pregnant wife.” the room becomes deathly quiet after your statement. The only noise is Reyes breathing harder through his nose.

“You’re a monster and I will take Talon down.” he snarls as you stand in between him and the table. You sit on it, crossing your legs in front of you, using the small space between his legs to rest your boot on the edge of the chair. “That’s no way to talk to an old friend, Gabriel.” you fold your arms on top of your knee as he looks at you, face once again twitching with anger as his name falls from your mouth but he stays silent for a moment trying to see anything familiar in your eyes but doesn’t. “Don’t say my name. We aren’t friends.” he growls, sounding more like a feral dog than a man.

“Oh but we are. Don’t you remember me?” you push your boot down slightly, pressing the toe of it against the bulge in his pants. He closes his eyes for a moment before they snap open again and refocus on yours. “Here let me give you a clue. SEP.” you wait for him to think, sorting through his memories but his mind clearly comes up blank and you sigh, clearly frustrated then you remove the surgical mask, placing it in a pocket on your pants.

His eyes blink a few times as he looks at your face before your name leaves his lips in a question. You remove your foot, uncrossing your legs then putting a boot on each of his knees. “Crazy I know right? You went and founded Overwatch and I came here.” you bring your hands together in front of you, resting your elbows on your own knees. “But now that you’re here we can finally take down Overwatch and get rid of that goody two shoes, Jack Morrison. I saw him on the news a few days ago, he still looks like a boy scout.” a chuckle escapes your mouth as you remember the way his jacket fluttered ever so slightly in the wind and his pretty blond hair shone in the sunlight while he went on and on about protecting people and that Overwatch was doing all it could against the terrorist group called Talon.

“I’m not telling you a single thing and you can torture me all you want!” Reyes shakes his legs making your boots fall from his knees and dangle off the table. You tap a finger against your chin. “Hmm what does Gabriel Reyes fear most. Can’t be death or pain you wouldn’t have told me to torture you, definitely isn’t about losing loved ones.” you say, your eyes flicking down at him with a smirk eliciting a growl from him. “But I forgot you do have loved ones don’t you? I almost forgot.” you tap a palm against your forehead. “The cowboy and the cyborg?” you slip off the table and into his lap, straddling him while you lazily drape your arms over his shoulders. 

Now face to face, your eyes follow the scars on his face and you raise a gloved hand to gently trace one on his cheek. The beanie he always wore was nowhere to be seen, probably lost in the field while he was being captured and his once curly hair now buzzed. “Don’t you dare touch them or I’ll kill you myself.” you could feel his muscles tense under you, desperate to squeeze the life from you as they strain against the restraints trying to grab you eliciting another creak from the overworked metal, seemingly uncaring that you’re touching his face.

“It seems I’ve hit a soft spot. Don’t worry, Gabriel. Jesse and Genji are safe.”

“Don’t say their names! And stop saying mine!” he lurches forward almost making you fall backwards and you have to grip onto the back of his neck to steady yourself. “Calm down, Gabriel.” You make sure to say his name slowly, causing him to shake with anger. You always knew how to anger him to get a rise out of him. “Get off me.” his voice sharp, stabbing you in the chest as he speaks through gritted teeth. 

“Fine.” you oblige, swinging your leg off him before standing and squeezing his shoulder tightly. “You aren’t being very fun, Gabriel. What happened? We used to be so close in the SEP program-” you pause to lean down and whisper into his ear,-”so very close.” you feel him shiver, releasing a breath. You straighten your back then circle around him, trailing your hand across one shoulder to the other before you’re once again in front of him. 

He doesn’t respond, opting to keep his gaze forward to stare at the wall in front of him and you cross your arms in front of you, a deep sigh exiting your nose, your neck twitches slightly as something snaps in you. “Fine, if you want me to do this the hard way. We’ll do it the hard way.” your voice is hard, gone is your jovial tone as you walk to the door and open it to speak to the guard on the outside. 

“Bring me my friend. The one I had a date with later, thank you.” a slight pat on his arm and he is off to get what you need. It doesn’t take long before there is a knock at the door and you open to see the same Blackwatch Agent shivering in fear, held upright by the guard. “Perfect bring him in.” the guard just nods his head as he pushes the agent into the room. The agent looks around for a moment before his eyes land on Reyes sitting dead centre who has his full attention on him. 

“Everything will be alright, just stay calm.” Reyes’ voice from behind you sounds assured, like he knows everyone is going to be getting out alive. You grab the agents arm and pull him into the room further then force him to sit on the table, a growl escaping your throat as you push him down to the cold metal. 

“Gabriel are you sure you want to continue down this path?” your thumb hovers over the agents bullet wound, staring down at Reyes who stares back at you. “So be it.” You were mad. Tired of going around in circles with the Blackwatch Commander and you wanted to take your anger out on someone. 

In a slow methodical move you press against the tender flesh before your thumb pushes in and the agent has to stifle a sob of pain. Your thumb is stopped by the bullet, still left inside and you push against it, making it go further inside. The agent screams in pain as your thumb slowly pushes the bullet in deeper. You pull your finger out, a large gush of blood following it and the agent shudders, leaning forward and trying to press his injured shoulder against his knee to no effect.

Your blood-soaked hand grabs the agents chin and lifts it so he’s looking at you, smearing his blood across his cheek. “Now. I know who you are and I know that your little sister just started boot camp at Overwatch. Isn’t that true?” tears fall from his eyes and down his cheek to your hand as he tries to look anywhere but at you; the ceiling, the floor, the wall. 

Your other hand grabs his shoulder and squeezes, making more blood ooze out of the already injured shoulder. “Answer. The. Question.” you say through gritted teeth as he whimpers and nods. “Please don’t hurt her.” his voice is quiet as if trying to disappear. Your hand squeezing his shoulder stops and you lift it to his head, pushing the sweat-matted hair from his forehead and smearing more blood on his face. The agent trembles at your touch but to afraid to move for fear of punishment.

“Gabriel. Are you ready to give me any intel on Overwatch?” you keep your focus on the agent in front of you, smoothing his hair down and painting it red. An intake of breath from Reyes makes you look over at him, waiting for him to speak before he is interrupted by the agent in your hands, “Don’t tell her anything, Commander. I can take it.” you snap your face to the agent to see his previously scared face is now resolute until he looks back at you but it once again turns back to scared quickly upon seeing you glaring at him.

“That was a horrible mistake. For you.” you growl out before slamming him against the table and he groans out in pain. You hop up onto the table also, sitting on the agents chest while you pull a small knife from the side of your calf. “Agent it looks like you have a bullet in your shoulder. I’m going to _remove_ it.”

His eyes are now glued to the knife in your hand as you bring it down to his shoulder and he starts squirming. “Lie still. Or can you not take it?” you growl before pushing the knife in and start digging around. To his credit, he tries to stay still but as you wiggle the knife around in his shoulder trying to pop the bullet out he screams in pain, his legs shaking against the table in agony. Minutes pass before Reyes finally speaks, “Alright stop! Let him go and I’ll speak.” he shouts and you lift your head to look at him as you angle your knife under the bullet and push up, freeing it from the agents shoulder. 

You get off the table, pulling the agent up as well by his collar and to the door. “Take him to medical before he bleeds out.” is all you say to the guard outside as you shove the bloody, shaking agent at him. “You’re a monster.” his voice is dripping with anger and it is pointed, directed at your back and you turn quickly around to stare at him.

“You had a choice. You chose to stay silent.” You snarl walking up towards him and glaring down at him. “I wasn’t the one who tortured him!” Reyes’ voice raised, struggling in his seat. You lean down and grab his knee tightly then slowly, making a show of it, wipe the blood off on the thigh of his black combat pants before returning it to your calf. Reyes stares at you, breathing heavily through his nose while you glare back at him. 

For a second your eyes flick down to his mouth, still set in a hard line and framed by his facial hair he always kept perfectly trimmed. Memories speed through your mind in seconds as you remember all the times you’ve kissed those lips and every time they trailed across your skin making a fire that you thought was extinguished long ago ignite again in your stomach and before you can stop yourself you lean forward to kiss the Blackwatch Commander.

The kiss is gentle, apprehensive, lips barely touching before you pull back and look at him now very aware of the blush creeping across your cheeks and you stand up straight, a hand flying to cover your mouth and stifle a gasp. You didn’t understand, your body acting on its own and refusing to listen to your commands for it to stop before it was too late. 

The kiss must have shocked Gabriel as much as you for he stares up at you, brows furrowed in confusion. You turn away, unable to look at him anymore while your mind races for something to say. Before you can open your mouth to explain a loud snap makes you jump then move back once you realise that was the noise of the cuffs finally giving up and breaking. You move into a fighting stance, preparing to fight him off as he stands from the chair and comes at you. 

He doesn’t attack, instead his hands come up to cup your face, pulling it close to him and he leans down and he kisses you leaving you dumb-founded, with your fists still raised in the air in front of you. Your mind blanks for a few seconds before you register what it is that’s happening and you melt, fists relaxing as you place your hands on Gabriel’s chest making it rumble under your palms. 

He pulls away leaving you breathless, wanting more and you look up at him before you stand on your toes, wrapping your arms around his neck and hugging him tightly as you press your cheek against his. “I’ve missed you, Gabriel.” you breathe out quietly as his arms wrap around your back and lift you up allowing you to wrap your legs around his hips, hooking your ankles together. You start kissing his cheek leaving small kisses across the scarred surface and along his jaw before you come face to face with him again. 

He takes a step to the side and places you on the table in front of him allowing you to unhook your ankles, letting your legs fall to the side of his hips. He lifts his hand and cups your cheek making you smile as you lean into his hand while you look up at him. It was always easy with him, effortless from the first moment you met him in SEP. He lifts his thumb and traces your bottom lip making your mouth open as you release a quiet moan. 

You rip off your gloves, throwing them to the ground then slide your hands underneath his shirt and trail your hands up his back, his shirt rising up your arms. His skin is warm as your fingers trace along scars and the rigid muscles under his skin that tense under your hands. Your name leaves his lips as you press your lips to his chest and place a gentle kiss on it over his shirt.

You lean back gently trailing your nails down his back making him release the softest moan. He moves closer to you, pressing his already hard length against your thigh to get some friction as he starts grinding against you. Maybe it was because you hadn’t seen Gabriel for so long or maybe because you were a little touch-starved but suddenly you were filled with an urgency and you can’t keep your hands still as they roam around his body.

You grab his belt and start undoing it then slip your hand inside his pants as soon as you’re able to wrap a hand around him and start pumping slowly as he moans, grabbing your shoulders and squeezing slightly. His eyes are half-lidded as he looks down at you then he slips a hand between your legs to press a finger against your core making a loud moan you weren’t expecting escape.

A smirk lifts the corner of his mouth as you grind against his hand and he presses against your clothed centre harder, his cock twitching between your fingers with each moan that leaves your mouth. Gabriel captures your mouth with his, kissing your hard and you pull his pants down just far enough to free him so you can pump your hand faster. He pulls back slightly to mumble incoherent Spanish under his breath making you smirk.

He pushes your hand away and grabs at the waist of your pants as he pulls them down, clearly impatient. He pulls your pants down your thighs, growling slightly when they get caught and you have to help, lifting your leg out of them then scooting closer to the edge of the table, pulling him towards you once your pants hang off your ankle.

He puts a hand between your breasts and pushes slightly and you lay back on the table as you watch him intensely. He grabs his length and starts teasing you by rubbing himself between your folds making your back arch each time his tip slides against your clit. The knot in your stomach tightens with each touch and you whimper, squirming and trying to angle your hips so he’d just slip inside. 

“Gabriel please…” you whine as you look up at him, pleading and he looks at you, smirking as he continues teasing you before pressing his tip against your entrance and pushing inside excruciatingly slowly, your mouth hanging open in a silent moan before a loud one rips from you throat once he’s hilted inside you and grinds his hips against you. You had forgotten how big he was, he stretched you so deliciously as your walls pulse around him.

“I’ve always loved the noises you make.” he groans before pulling back and starts thrusting into you, still going slow and you try to move your hips, make him go faster but he grabs your hips, squeezing them tightly and holding you still. You grab onto the edge of the table, gripping it hard as he keeps teasing you now pulling almost completely out before pushing back in, grinding against you before pulling out again. 

Your breath becomes heavier as your legs start shaking and he slides a hand down your thigh and holds onto your leg to steady it and press it against his side, his fingers digging into you. “Gabriel… stop teasing me and fuck me.” you plead, moaning out and he smirks as he pulls out then snaps his hips into you making you see stars for a second before he continues thrusting fast into you and you moan loudly. 

He reaches for your shirt, pushing it up along with your bra until your breasts are freed and he captures one of your nipples in his mouth. He flicks his tongue against it and you arch your back and whine as his unoccupied hand digs into your hip so hard you know he’s going to leave bruises. You release the table and grab the back of his neck, squeezing it while the other one digs nails into his back, your nails scratching him through the fabric making him elicit a growl from his throat. 

Gabriel’s thrusts makes your toes curl as the knot in your stomach starts unraveling. Gabriel releases your nipple before lifting his head a little to kiss and bite you neck as you moan loudly, wrapping your legs around his hips and keeping him in place as you come undone around him. He lets you ride it out, allowing you to once again become malleable to him as he unwraps your legs from his hips and picks up his pace again making you whimper quietly from over stimulation.

He presses his mouth to your ear as he whispers in Spanish to you making your head swim and you can tell he is getting close as his hips snap into you faster before he hilts inside of you and a growl emits from his throat as he spills himself inside you and you moan loudly. He rocks into you slowly and you hum softly as you close your eyes and rub your cheek against his face, a small smile on your lips.

You wrap your arms around him, hugging him tightly to you and you turn your head to kiss his temple softly before whispering, “I love you…” he sighs quietly into your neck, an almost imperceivable noise if he wasn’t so close before lifting himself up and looking down at you. His eyes wander your face as if trying to memorize the lines and curves. 

He sighs again his head dipping before he lifts it again and returns his face to you, your eyes looking at him your eyes pleading him and saying ‘Please say it back.’ but when he stands up and pulls out of you your smile fades and you sit up to watch him return his pants to their place around his hips and redoing his belt. Now feeling foolish you pull down your bra and shirt, straightening it out before pulling your pants back on and getting off the table.

“I… I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said it.” you mumble, walking towards the door and placing your hand on the door knob but stopping and saying over your shoulder, “I’ll make sure all the agents we captured are freed. I know it isn’t much but it’s at least something.”

Gabriel says your name and you turn slightly to look at him, he opens his mouth a few times before closing it and rubbing the back of his neck. You give him a small, sad smile as you watch the confused emotions cross his face and you wave him off. “Give me thirty minutes and you’ll all be released. Don’t worry about me, Gabriel, I’ll be fine. Good bye Gabriel.” you say before opening the door and leaving him alone in the room. Once the door is closed you lean against it, close your eyes and breathe a heavy sigh then reach into your pocket and return the surgical mask to its place before walking off.


End file.
